


Let Loose

by Gunschute



Series: Batuu Shenanigans [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Spire Outpost, Drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, archex is a lightweight, but before chapter 24 of black spire, but i ship them so..., contains vague spoilers, im stretching out canon events for this, not exactly in a relationship, slow burn kinda thing, takes place maybe a week after Zade joins, this fic got long on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Archex can't stand having nothing to do, and Zade can't stand the sheer boredom that comes with being stuck at base with a spoilsport. What happens when it's decided that both their best interests are in mutually attempting to form a bridge between the gap the two men so obviously have between them? Well, Zade proves to be a man of shenanigans, for one. But, maybe Vi wasn't wrong about him after all. Not that Archex could ever admit such a thing easily.Sober, at least.
Relationships: Zade Kalliday/Archex
Series: Batuu Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639123
Kudos: 6





	Let Loose

After everyone had settled into the Resistance base and found their roles— being it going out to work for spira to pay for necessities, or buying said necessities— the days had grown quiet for Archex once more. It was welcome, at first, but it wasn't too long until it started gnawing away at him like it had been back at their temporary location when Vi was off being useful and he was left behind to. Well.

Stay out of the way. Though Vi refused to put it like that, Archex knew better. His injuries made helping out difficult, except when it came to training the new comers how to fight properly on their days off.

Whittling and cooking only did so much for someone who needed to be doing  _ more _ . And Archex felt like he wasn't helping out nearly as much as he should have been, despite everything Vi said to try and convince him otherwise.

Perhaps that's why the man seated across from him irked Archex so much. Did Vi seriously bring this fancy dressed smuggler in to drink away their hard earned credits and maybe talk to a few people? He wasn't even convinced Zade was doing what they were paying him to do— well, least not the recruiting bit. And the man was purposely irritating. If it were up to Archex he'd—

"I know I'm pretty, but I'd much rather you not stare at me like that," Zade's voice cut into Archex's train of thought, drawing him from his inner seething to focus on the fact that he was, in fact, glaring at the violet haired man. Who in turn was merely smirking back, though the action didn't match up to his words.

"Shouldn't you be out recruiting people?" Archex retorted instead of commenting on the others words, hands clenching just noticeably as he eyed Zade, "That's why you were brought in."

"Oh, come on," Zade's voice took on the tone of an adult chastising a child as he pushed himself to his feet and gave a big stretch, hands extending over his head, "The night is still young. Too young to have much luck if I head in right now and start straight up trying to sell the idea of joining the resistance."

"That's never stopped you from leaving earlier before," Archex countered, annoyance lacing his tone as he watched the taller man ease once more into a relaxed stance.

"If I leave now, how will I be able to annoy you?" Zade countered, combing his fingers through his long hair to tame it enough to tie it up into the loose ponytail he took to featuring.

"Believe me, here or not, you're annoying me." Archex practically grumbled that, toying with the carving of a Nexu he was working on out of boredom and a need to do something.

"Awh, how touching. Does that mean you think of me often?" Zade grinned at the scowl the comment earned him, before seeming to brighten up even more as he snapped his fingers, "Oh! I've got it! You can come with me tonight!"

"Why would I do that?" Archex ventured, smoothing out an imperfection on the carving, "I'm needed here."

"Really?" Zade deadpanned, sauntering over to loom over the seated man and quirk an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do? Go through our supplies again? Carve a bunch of fancy things? Sleep? It's gotta be boring just hanging out around here all day."

Archex sighed heavily, ceasing in his whittling to give Zade a calculated look. As much as he hated to admit it, Zade was right. He was getting more and more restless the longer he was cooped up inside.

"I'm not staying out all night." Archex warned, finally setting aside the finished product before heaving himself to his feet. Thankful that instead of trying to offer help, Zade stepped back and allowed Archex room to right himself on his own.

"Suit yourself. But I  _ am _ buying you a drink." Zade's persistence earned him a grunt of acknowledgement, which seemed to satisfy the taller man, "And you're going to have to straighten yourself out. I'm not taking you out like that."

"You should have thought of that before inviting me along." Despite the words that left his mouth, Archex reached up and fussed minutely with his hair. It was weird to have it as long as it was now, but he wasn't about to cut it back to what he was used to and draw unwanted attention to himself.

Zade merely rolled his eyes, turning away from Archex and heading towards the entrance to the ruins. Not even bothering to glance back and check if Archex was following. Which Archex wasn't certain if he was annoyed about or grateful for. At least the smuggler wasn't babying him.

"Why don't we bring in your little toys, too?" Zade shot the comment over his shoulder, gesturing towards the small selection of carvings Archex had managed to finish within the last few days, "Two birds, one bullet. Or however it is you put it."

Archex only hesitated because it was irritating that the smuggler had brought up a good idea, shooting the man a glare— though if Zade knew it, he didn't address the fact. Instead he only waited a few seconds before looking back, stopping with a hand settling to his hip, "Or not."

"You're not very patient, are you?" Archex groused, shoving the carvings he had finished that day into the small canvas bag the rest of them rested in before limping after Zade. Scowl almost seeming permanent at this point.

"Not the patient type," Zade offered with a shrug, before gesturing for Archex to take the lead this time, "After you, love."

Archex opened his mouth to comment on the tagged on word, before deciding better of it. Instead shouldering past Zade pointedly and focusing on trying not to move too slow or show his limp. If he was, Zade didn't point it out— for which Archex was begrudgingly grateful. He only wished the trip wasn't as long as it was sure to be, since Zade has proven time and time again he's not big on being quiet. He was quite the conversationalist. It was tiring.

"So, when did you learn to carve wood so intricately?" Came the inevitable voice of the tall smuggler once they'd gotten a decent distance into the surrounding forest, "Childhood? Just recently? Were you doing this back before you joined up with the resistance?" 

Archex didn't slow in his step as he glanced back towards Zade, noting that the taller man was fussing over his shimmersilk blazer. Which wasn't looking nearly as bad as it could have been, Archex is sure. He never cared much for the fancy, expensive fabric and he found it telling that the broke smuggler had something so expensive. Zade seemed like the type of guy who couldn't budget to save his life.

"Childhood," He supplied slowly, knowing that if he didn't offer up something Zade would only double down and pester him about it, if just for Zade's own entertainment, "I use to do it as a little boy. Kept me sane."

"Ah. No wonder you do it so often now." Zade grinned at the glare it earned him, hands flying up as if to ward off Archex's ire, "I don't know how you can stay cooped up all day. Would drive me crazy. Well, maybe not as much if there were liquor.  _ Hey _ , maybe I can try getting us a stockpile back at base!"

"So you could drink it all yourself?" Archex couldn't help but fire back, hearing the obnoxious, offended gasp from the man behind him.

"Rude! I'd share!" Zade insisted, pausing before adding on, "Some of it, at least."

"If you say so," the phrase was dismissing, and Archex valued the long moment of silence that overcame the pair of them as they traveled along the path to the outpost. Especially since he knew the cantina was bound to be loud, as was the case the last time he was there.

"How much do you even get for those little things, anyways?" Zade's voice inevitably piped up as they entered into the outpost, heading off towards the toy maker's place, "I mean they're so…  _ tiny _ ."

"Not… much," Archex admitted lowly, finding his way into the Toydarian's toyshop and offering Zabaka a small nod as she gave the universal signal for 'I'll be with you in a minute', "But still, it's better than not making any money at all."

Zade shook his head slowly, before creeping in closer as Archex overturned the bag of goodies to snatch one right up and get a proper look at it. Ignoring Archex's attempt to impulsively swat his hand away. Instead Zade grinned wide as he easily held the small figure up out of Archex's reach, looking over the carving with a critical eye.

"Not bad. Nice detailing…" Zade then hummed, twisting the piece between his fingers to scrutinize the entire sculpture. It was of a Corellian banshee— a majestic looking beast, if Archex could say so himself. He was particularly proud of that one, "Have you've considered painting them?"

"Painting?" Archex questioned, before finally getting the full attention of the Toydarian long enough to make a quick exchange— one so fast Zabaka was racing off once more after collecting the small pile of carvings before her. Leaving Zade still holding the piece he snatched.

"Oh. Whoops." Zade lowered his hand finally, offering the toy back out to Archex who merely waved it off, pocketing the spira after a quick count.

"You think it'd actually increase the value?" Archex continued, savoring the fact that Zade was so obviously caught off guard being left with the figure still in hand as Archex headed towards the door. There was always next time, after all. "Enough to make it worth doing."

Zade was quick to cover his surprise, Archex will give him that, as the man literally shrugged off his confusion and followed after, "If you can find cheap enough paint that'll do the trick. And paint nicely. And it raises it enough that it covers the price of a few bottles with a handful of colourful figures."

It made enough sense, Archex figured, but he didn't dare admit that out loud to Zade. Instead making a soft sound of acknowledgement as the two of them weaved their way through the small crowds of shopping travelers— most Batuuans were either working or had gotten their shopping out of the way before the last few hours of daylight, when the market place got busy just before the crowds shifted over to the cantina for the night.

Archex found himself slowing down, lingering from stall to stall as they made their way through the marketplace. Eyeing all the marvels, trinkets and other such things out of curiosity. It was also nice to slow down and ease up on his bad leg, though he still longed for any seat at this point and perhaps a drink in hopes it'd take the edge off.

"If you want to actually have a chance at nabbing a seat at that tiny cantina, meandering about much longer isn't the best option," Zade's voice suddenly cut through Archex's quiet thoughts, prompting him to jerk his head over to notice the man was looking around in what appeared to Archex to be disinterested boredom. Which didn't really surprise him.

"You don't have to  _ wait _ for me," Archex pointed out, trying not to sound too annoyed at the fact that the smuggler was still nearby, "If you want to go, just  _ go _ ."

Zade pulled a face, and Archex was certain he saw multiple thoughts for a comeback race through the man's brain before Zade merely threw up a hand, gesturing out in a fashion that conveyed his frustration well, before turning on his heel and already starting off, "Whatever. I try being nice, and what do I get in return? Rudeness."

Mentally facepalming, Archex huffed out the biggest sigh he could manage as he gave one last look towards the spices he'd been perusing before rolling his eyes. They'd be here another day, no doubt. And, though Zade irritated him to no end, he did seem to at least be trying to play nice. In his own, twisted way of the word.

Reaching down, Archex gave his leg a harsh rub in an attempt to ease the building pain, muttering lowly to himself in a promise of rest soon. Before he then promptly followed after the smuggler. He was contemplating whether or not it'd be the best move to call out when Zade paused, glancing back to see if he'd given chase. Seeing that he had brought a smirk to the smuggler's lips.

"I accept your apology," Zade made a point of throwing his arm around Archex's shoulder as he neared him, an action Archex immediately shrugged off, "Now let's go get us some alcohol!"

Instead of firing back with what first came to mind, Archex kept his mouth shut. Trailing after Zade as the man easily maneuvered through everyone, before soon coming to Oga's cantina and seeming to light right up, gesturing once more for Archex to take the lead after eyeing the building over. Archex was all too happy to duck inside, glad to be out of the open and away from possibly being recognized by a patrolling stormtroopers. Not that it wasn't plausible he'd be unrecognized unless someone had good facial recognition and actually looked at him, what with how different he found himself looking even just out of armour and with longer hair. Maybe he should have taken more precaution and grabbed something to shield his face before leaving the base, but it was a bit too late for that now.

Quickly scoping out the cantina, Archex easily located an open booth across the way— tucked off to the back a bit but not completely out of sight— perfect for keeping an eye on the door as one rested. It almost surprised him to see it open, though that was a blessing he wasn't about to pass up. He could have sworn he moved faster than he had all day, soon sinking blissfully into the cushioned seating with a content sigh. Letting his leg stretch out in the most comfortable position he could find, Archex reached down and massaged it in an attempt to help ease the throbbing pain that had flared up thanks to all his activity.

It was only then Archex noticed Zade hadn't followed after him, heading straight for the bar top and chatting up the bartender that was currently on duty. Surprisingly, Archex found he couldn't hear what Zade was saying over the music, even with the lack of overwhelming chatter from the small selection of patrons that currently occupied the cantina. From what he knew the man seemed to enjoy making a big scene— soaking up all the attention he could get at any available moment. Not that there was much of a crowd to command the attention of just yet.

Softy, Archex exhaled before slouching back in the booth. Enjoying the fact that it was much more comfortable than much of anything back at the hide out. He tried his best to seem unassuming, though did one last look around before forcing himself to try to relax for at least the moment. Not enough to let his guard down, but enough to try and get the most out of being elsewhere.

It was a few minutes later Zade was strolling towards him finally, two drinks in one hand, one in the other. The single drink was set down before Archex, prompting him to look up and offer the tall man a quizzical squint. Zade grinned wide, clinking the other two drinks down noisily but without spilling a single drop.

"Outer Rim," Zade informed, waving towards the glass as if he'd produced it out of thin air and was expecting applause and praise, but Archex merely stared at it as if it were uninteresting, "I  _ told _ you I was going to buy you a drink."

Archex raised an eyebrow, looking up from the drink Zade had placed before him to the man himself, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Zade winked, flopping down next to Archex and gently nudging him, "Just tipsy, darling. Want to see if I can't glimpse that humor of yours you're keeping locked tucked away."

Archex grumbled in reply, but took the drink that was offered. Though he's certain if he hadn't, it wouldn't have gone to any waste. Not if Zade drank as much as he seemed to. Curiously, Archex took a sip of the alcoholic beverage and couldn't help but tilt his head just faintly. It actually tasted pretty good— and the higher alcoholic content was likely to help him with the pain that was swelling through his injuries. 

Zade watched Archex closely, seeming to light right up when it was apparent he'd gotten Archex just the right drink. Raising one of the two other glasses as if to cheer Archex, before taking a few big sips of it— leaving the glass already past half empty when it was lowered. Which explained the second glass.

"What is that?" Archex found himself asking, pointing to the yellow-orange drink. Curious about the interesting looking foam that topped it. He'd not gotten to know many of the drinks when he was last here— instead having ordered the first thing he saw that caught his attention.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't like it," There was a teasing edge to Zade's voice as he tapped a finger to the glass he was drinking out of, "Fuzzy Tauntaun, my dear. Makes your mouth go all tingly."

That prompted a frown from Archex as he leaned over, snatching up the untouched glass to pull it closer, taking small joy in watching Zade move to intercept the moment he realized what was happening, "What do you mean  _ tingly _ ?"

"Kinda numb. But not. Puts the  _ fuzzy _ in the tauntaun, so to speak." Zade then hooked a finger over the glass's rim, earning an annoyed look from Archex, "As I said. You probably won't like it."

"Of course," Archex huffed, "But you wouldn't be up for sharing it if I did."

"We  _ are _ on a tight budget," Zade offered half a shrug, "Can't let your recruitman run dry and lose his charm now can you?"

Archex narrowed his eyes at Zade, before pulling the drink free of his hold to lift it up to his own lips and take a taste just to spite him. Childish, perhaps, but the other man usually wasn't much better himself. The sort of citrus flavour that greeted his tongue was interesting. Not exactly refreshing, but not bad at all. Archex quirked an eyebrow as he looked to Zade, who was watching him intently with amusement shining in his deep blue eyes.

"Well?" Zade prompted, chin resting casually into the palm of his hand as he propped his elbow to the table, "What do you think?"

"It's not bad," Archex supplied slowly, taking another sip if just to prove a point, "But I don't know what you're—  _ oh _ ."

"Weird, huh?" Zade's grin was shit eating, as he raised his own glass up to sip at the odd concoction, "It's harmless, though."

"It— it feels  _ weird _ ," The sensation that had suddenly taken over Archex's mouth wasn't exactly a numbness— he could still feel everything, but it most certainly made his mouth tingle.

"I tried to warn you," Zade smirked, reaching out and taking the glass back from Archex easily, "Final thoughts?"

"I don't like it."

"That's what I thought." Zade seemed too smug over that, so Archex snatched up the Outer Rim and sipped on it. Pulling a weird face at the odd taste it brought him with his mouth still tingly. After snickering at Archex, Zade finally turned his attention outward.

Over the course of the handful of minutes the two of them had been inside the cantina, a few small groups had found their way in after them. A particularly loud group of what were probably a band of smugglers were chatting away loudly, ordering up a few rounds of drinks in the celebration of a job gone well. It brought an annoyed frown to Zade's face, and Archex recalled what he'd heard about what had landed the man in the situation he currently was in.

Zade downed the rest of his first Fuzzy Tauntaun and started immediately on the other. Not even momentarily disgusted at the fact that Archex had earlier drank from the glass.

Archex found himself leaning forward, resting against the flashing table top and watching the group as they toasted and cheered, "You know them?"

"For better or for worse," Zade squinted at the group, before sighing heavily and leaning back in his seat. Eyes scanning over the crowd more, almost seeming uninterested in everything around him, "Knowing that lot, they'd probably just did the bucketheads some big favour and got here scot-free with a chunk of credits. The bastards."

"A favour?" Archex muttered lowly, perturbed at the mention of the First Order. Finding himself openly staring at the group, "What could they possibly have done for them?" 

"Do I look like a bloody mind reader?" Zade snapped, before downing the entirety of the second drink as if it were nothing and scowling, "What do you expect me to do? Go up and ask them all buddy buddy?" 

Archex figured against answering, not quite certain how to reply in a way that wouldn't set the smuggler off more. Instead he busied himself with his own drink. He wasn't as familiar with just downing a nice tasting drink as Zade, but he had a feeling with the way things were going he wasn't going to have much left himself soon.

Zade made a soft tsking sound, scooping up both of his empty glasses aggressively before pushing himself up to his feet, "Alright, you know what. Fine. I'll ask them."

"You don't have—" Archex spoke up, growling in frustration as Zade quickly cut him off.

"No, no it's fine. I need more booze." With that, Zade stalked off. Giving his head a harsh shake before he reached the bar and ordered another drink. This time it was something different, and Archex was certain it contained more alcohol than his last one.

Only once he had drink in hand did Zade seem to collect himself, as if stepping into an entirely new persona— a grin adorning the man's face as he approached the group and slung an arm around the small Togruta woman's shoulder.

"Hesho!" The name carried all the way to where Archex was seated, and he wasn't sure if that was intentional or just Zade being naturally loud, "Good to see you're still breathing! Still with Priklee I see?"

The Togruta seemed torn between what to feel, though didn't move to shrug Zade off as she offered him a look of surprise, "Zade Kalliday? What's brought you here?"

"He's stuck here," The Rodian piped up, seeming pleased with himself at the words, "Heard Oga finally put her foot down and took his ship."

Zade laughed, waving his drink through the air as if it'd wave off the facts, releasing Hesho in favour of wiggling his way more into the small group of smugglers, "True! But hey, it happens sometimes. It's no thanks to those First Order bastards, I'll tell you that."

"That's because you refuse to acknowledge that aiding them, instead of complaining and avoiding them, is a better idea," it was the Rodian shooting that back, before he glanced around the cantina pointedly, "Speaking of poor decisions, where's Valoss?"

Hearing the name Zade has uttered while drunk (talking as if he was actually having a proper conversation with someone), Archex perked up, scooting closer to the edge of the booth. Even from this distance he noticed Zade tense, and he could only imagine the look he must have given the Rodian to prompt the man to seem only smugger.

"Dead, I'm afraid." Zade's voice was flat, betraying no real emotion, "First Order didn't take kindly to her pointing out they were breaking the laws."

"So the curse strikes again! You should thank Oga for taking that dreaded ship off your hands before it killed you, too." Archex watched Zade's hand clench into a fist and felt that enough was enough, moving to his feet quicker than his leg liked but shuffling through the jarring pain. Reaching out he grasped Zade's shoulder firmly and made the taller man jump at the sudden touch.

"Ah," the Rodian nearly laughed the sound out, taking a sip from his own cup before nudging the Chagrian beside him, "Replaced her already have you?"

"No one could replace  _ her _ ," Zade insisted, and Archex gave his shoulder a warning squeeze when he felt him tense up, "As I'm sure you're aware.  _ Now _ , I hope you choke on the First Order's creds."

"Goodbye, Kalliday."

Archex noted Zade's eye twitched before the man turned away, offering a soft 'it's nice to see you' to Hesho on his way back towards their booth. It was a wonder no one had snatched it right up as the place became more and more crowded. And Archex was happy to practically fall right back onto the booth with a huffed sigh.

"You didn't have to do that," Archex glanced back towards the group of rambunctious smugglers, before looking to Zade, who made a point of avoiding eye contact.

"I know," Archex watched the man lean forward, both elbows propping him up on the tabletop, "Priklee is still as insufferable as ever. Surprised he still has a dammed following. Or hasn't been like. Taken in to be a buckethead himself. Hah! That'd be rich!"

Instead of commenting right away, Archex milked his drink for a moment. Humoring Zade's concept before finding himself chuckling faintly, "He wouldn't be liked much in their ranks."

"He's not liked much  _ anywhere _ ," Zade grinned, toying his drink between his hands, "Only has a following because he does the dangerous, stupid jobs and makes a lot of money. Or sinks them into debt."

"Hesho seems nice…" Archex ventured slowly, trying to find something more positive to latch onto for conversation.

"Probably the only decent one of the lot," Zade confirmed, giving a dramatic sigh before indulging in his drink, "And yes, she's paying off a debt to him. Though I'd have hoped five years would have been enough…"

"What for?" Archex pressed, in part driven by a desire for information— anything, really, he can learn of Zade even just through learning of others— and a sort of genuine curiosity. The question earned him a dirty look, before Zade looked thoughtful. He was about to dismiss the question when Zade scooted closer, voice dropping as he leaned in.

"She broke free of 'im about seven years ago," Zade cast the Togruta a look that seemed sympathetic, "Broke off to start a family. Have a kid. Kid got sick and she was out of money. Very sick. Needed a lot of stuff done and  _ kept _ needing stuff done…"

Zade heaved a heavy sigh, settling back where he sat, uncaring that it left him in contact with Archex— he's sure Zade was well aware of it and stayed on purpose.

"I'd swear the bastard is behind it, even." Zade then shrugged, peering into his glass to gauge how much of his drink he had left, "Can't for the life of me figure out what Valoss saw in him."

Archex was quiet, not sure how far to press on, or if he even should any more. Zade had made a point on keeping his lips tight when it came to his past, and while Archex wasn't exactly much different it made him suspicious. Not that he wasn't suspicious of most everyone Vi had brought home, but the secrecy certainly didn't help Zade's case. Surprisingly, Zade seemed more or less sober, which was the last thing Archex would have expected when it came to learning more about him.

Slowly, Archex eyed Zade, before shifting his gaze down into his almost empty glass— swirling the drink absent-mindedly before finally daring to speak up once more, "Who's Valoss?"

He felt Zade quickly jolt away, almost as if the name burnt him, and he shifted all the way to the edge of the booth, glancing to his drink, "I need more alcohol. You want another one too? I'm gonna get you another one."

"Zade—" But it was too late, the smuggler was already gone from the table and heading towards the bar top. Archex cursed, smacking his hand to his forehead, "Dammit."

Figuring Zade wasn't about to hurry back— if he planned on actually returning at all— Archex found himself eyeing over the crowd once more. It was certainly much more lively than it was just minutes ago, and it almost felt overwhelming. Loud, crowded, disorderly— there was a game of Sabac he could see going on off near to one of the other corner booths where it seemed a weequay was doing his best to cheat—… 

It was so very different from what Archex was use to. Not inherently bad, but not something he could see himself being entirely comfortable with for at least a long time. The thought made him frown, before he decided to finish the last of his drink.

With Zade absent and nothing to command his attention, Archex finally noticed just how much the alcohol was creeping up on him. A soft, not entirely unwelcomed buzz fuzzing over the man's more complex thoughts. Slowing down the thoughts that were usually racing through his brain. He found himself almost missing the obnoxious smuggler's presence now, not entirely fond of simmering in what thoughts managed to linger around.

Almost as if on queue, another glass was set down before Archex and he looked up to find Zade standing at the end of the table, yet another different drink in hand once more. It made Archex wonder just how much alcohol  _ this _ one had. He wasn't about to ask, however. Figuring his window for being nosy has been effectively slammed shut.

"This isn't looking like the best night to try anything," Zade's voice was low, and Archex found himself having to lean forward and strain to hear him, "Even just with Priklee here… he'd love to throw me into the FO's blaster fire just to get back at me."

Archex frowned faintly, picking up his new glass and raising it up to give it a sip before giving Zade an inquisitive look, "Should we just leave then?"

Zade shot him a look that suggested his question was ludicrous, before chuckling lowly and shaking his head. Leaning back to all but sit atop the flashing tabletop, "I don't just make fancy speeches and rile up the crowd, you know? I also snoop around and listen."

Gesturing off towards a trio, Zade paused to enjoy his drink for a moment before continuing, "The FO roughed those three up just recently and took some goods off them when they landed here. They're going to have to sell some things they didn't plan to before they have enough to get fuel to leave Batuu."

Archex's eyebrows raised in surprise, having not caught any of that currently, and finding himself curious just how long ago the group must have gotten stranded. They very well could be Resistance sympathizers, or at least another set of hands ready to stick it to the First Order if the opportunity arised.

"Not exactly on my level of pissed off," Zade supplied with a shrug, "But they listen. Give me any detail in exchange for a few Spira towards their goal. Nice people. Not even proper smugglers, just a family of an independent transportation service."

"Maybe Vi was right about bringing you in, then," Archex earned a sharp look for that, and he grinned a bit at Zade— prompting a soft laugh from the taller man.

"Does that mean you're done doubting me?"

"Oh, absolutely not." Archex rose the glass to his lips, hiding the grin behind the rim best he could, "You've yet to prove you're good at actually  _ recruiting _ people."

"I guess you'll just have to come back here with me again another night then. Say… same time next week, maybe?" Zade's tone earned somewhat of a head tilt from Archex, but regardless Archex found himself humming softly in agreement.

"I guess so. My schedule's pretty open that day at the moment." Archex then tipped back his glass, enjoying another tasty mouth full.

"It's a date then." Archex nearly choked on his drink at Zade's words, prompting a loud laugh from Zade.

" _ What _ ?" Archex hardly managed to sputter the word out through his slight coughing fit, only made worse due to the injury to his lung. He felt Zade reach out suddenly and gently grasp his shoulder— figuring the man was genuinely worried now. Archex waved a hand through the air— but Zade refused to let go until Archex's fit was over and he was breathing again.

"Geez, if it excites you that much maybe we should cancel already." Though Zade's words seemed like it was an attempt to tease Archex, he could hear the underlying concern in his tone.

"Don't be ridiculous," Archex's words were strained, as he tried to catch his breath. Gently but firmly removing Zade's hand from his shoulder, pausing to regulate his breathing before continuing, "This is the most excitement I've had in months."

Zade grinned, opening his mouth to no doubt say something to rile Archex right back up again when a shout caught both their attention and drew it to the entrance. Neither of them had been looking out for potential trouble, and now that two stormtroopers where forcing their way through the crowd into the cantina they both tensed.

"Priklee Klib," One of the stormtroopers announced, shoving aside a patron that was too slow at getting out of her way as the pair marched straight for the Rodian. Prompting him to look up in both surprise and— if Archex was right— horror. "Come with us. Kath wishes to speak with you."

Archex felt anxiety crawl up his spine and turn his blood cold as he impulsively made a grab for the scarf around Zade's neck, earning an annoyed, hushed 'hey!' and a swat on his hand, "I need to hide my face, just in case…"

Zade swatted Archex's hand harder this time, before easily throwing the scarf from his shoulders with a soft huff, "The two of you, I  _ swear _ …"

Archex gratefully caught the scarf before it managed to slide from the table to the floor, raising it up to wrap it around himself as casually and slowly as his paranoia would allow. Soon breathing out a sigh of relief as it settled nicely over his mouth and nose. Breathing in, he could smell traces of the cologne Zade took to wearing. It was faint enough to almost be pleasant, instead of overwhelming like it sometimes was.

It was only once it was secure that Archex was once again able to properly focus on the commotion again. By now, the stormtroopers had closed in on the small smuggling group, merely a tall table top between the troopers and their quarry. And Priklee was, as one would figure, refusing to cooperate.

Archex reached out, grasping Zade's hand in an attempt to draw his attention. It was warm, and with how muddled his brain was due to the alcohol Archex paused in surprise at the sensation. He then realized, almost laughing at the fact, that he was drunk and no doubt this was that 'touch-starvation' Vi had mentioned to him.

When Zade gently squeezed his hand, it snapped Archex out of his thoughts and he leaned as close as he could to the man who was still standing, voice hushed, "This isn't going to end well. Do you… think you can get to Hesho without drawing attention to yourself and carefully pull her into the crowd?"

Zade seemed to contemplate the idea for only a few seconds, before moving to leave and chuckling faintly once he'd taken half a step, "Darling… you need to let go of my hand."

Archex hadn't even realized he clung on tighter to the warm, living contact before Zade had pointed it out. With an embarrassed clearing of his throat, Archex released Zade's hand and forced himself to ease back where he sat. Eyes flicking all over the place— trying hard not to let worry creep into his soul and prompt him to do anything rash. He was in no condition for a fight if one broke out, and there were too many potential casualties.

Archex wasn't certain how, but it seemed almost no one really paid Zade mind— for all that he was tall and obnoxiously dressed, perhaps it's because of the scene drawing everyone's attention. Or the fact he walked casually, but like he had a purpose. Archex kept expecting the stormtroopers attention to shift from the group of smugglers over to Zade and call him out and he wasn't sure if he was disappointed in their training or grateful of the lapse in attention when it didn't happen.

Probably both, really. He had trained these soldiers after all. While he'd hoped they'd prove better than this, it was a good thing and he fussed with the scarf to keep his nerves down. Especially when Zade stopped just at the edge of the crowd, nearest to Hesho. By now the stormtroopers where starting to split up to round the table on either side, guns trained onto the group before them.

They didn't quite get the chance, however, as hands grabbed either of their shoulders and pulled them in close— it was the weequay, Archex noticed with a slow rise of his brow. What kind of suicidal maniac did this guy have to be? 

"Gentlemen— er?  _ Women _ ? I'm sorry, I don't know what to address you as. You all look the same with all that armour on!" well, if he was after their attention he most certainly got it, as both troopers simultaneously slammed their elbows impulsively into his gut. Or, at least, tried to, as the weequay proved fast enough to jump back and ease his hands up when they whirled around to train their weapons on him, "Nah ah ah! Now now, is there  _ need _ for all the weapon pointing and the pushiness? Why don't you two just relax, have a drink. Talk it out like normal people! You are people, after all, yes? Not just some droids?"

"You've one warning to back away and get out of our business, or you're coming too." It was the second stormtrooper, who was indeed a woman as well. If Archex could bare to look away he'd be burying his face in his hands.

If he had, he would have missed Zade quickly snatching up Hesho's hand and yanking her into the crowd, directing her silently over towards where Archex sat. Before the smuggler merely stayed put where he'd wormed his way up to, hands settling on his hips— one near his blaster, Archex noticed immediately.

"What? Taking  _ me _ too? Oh no no no, my bad! Forget what I said," the weequay waved the troopers off, and one of them muttered about the 'drunken bastard' before they focused their attention back onto the smuggler group— now down a person, but as Archex suspected they didn't seem to pay it much mind. They were after Priklee, not his entire crew. Though they'd be certain to make an example of all of them if given the chance.

"Priklee Klib," It was the first stormtrooper speaking up once more, blaster leveling with the smuggler who's hand settled on his own gun in contemplation. If he resisted, there was no way there wouldn't be casualties. Archex could feel his skin crawling, "Come with us."

Archex felt himself tense up when the Rodian pulled out his blaster, raising it up to level it with the stormtroopers. Having to bite back a wince as he could tell even from where he sat that Priklee wasn't aiming anywhere that'd do much other than bruise and irritate the troopers. And cause potential issues for bystanders as well.

But before Priklee could pull the trigger a Karkarodon placed their own blaster to the back of his head and tsked loudly, "No fire fights in Oga's. You  _ know  _ the rules. Take it outside."

When Priklee started to speak up against going, the Karkarodon gave him a harsh shove in the direction of one of the stormtroopers— the one closest to the door— causing the Rodian to stumble before catching himself. Priklee glared back towards the Karkarodon, before righting himself with a sigh, " _ Very well _ ."

Despite his words, Priklee struggled when the stormtrooper reached out and grabbed him harshly. Gesturing with their head for their partner to usher the remaining crew along behind them as she jammed the blaster into Priklee's side and forced the Rodian out the door.

When the second stormtrooper settled her blaster on the rest of the smuggler group, they begrudgingly raised their hands and followed after their leader. Archex found himself sitting on the edge of his seat long after it was apparent the stormtrooper hadn't even noticed— or cared— about the lack of the short Togruta. He was only able to let out a breath of relief once the stormtroopers where both out of the building, offering Hesho a nod in greeting and signaling for her to go ahead and take a seat.

Silence kept it's hard grip on the cantina— as if everyone were worried even just breathing would prompt the stormtroopers to come back and cause more trouble. Archex couldn't blame them, now that he's more aware of just how things work with the First Order.

Then he noticed Zade creeping forward, placing himself into the open space that had seconds before held the smugglers who were arrested.

"What did I tell you guys?" Zade's voice called out, addressing the entire cantina as he paused to milk his drink. Then he was turning around, waving his empty hand behind him and towards the exit, "Those First Order blokes are a bunch of bullies."

"I'm sure they deserved it!" Fired off someone from the crowd, and Archex found himself leaning forward in concern. Speaking up against the First Order so soon could land Zade in big trouble. And Archex couldn't help but notice the Karkarodon shaking his head as he halted just in front of his own table.

"Perhaps," Zade offered, shrugging at the idea, "Who knows? Priklee was a bastard but he never gave his buyers reason to signal him out like this. And the rest of his crew, too?"

Zade paused, giving the crowd time to mutter among themselves before speaking up, "If this is how the First Order treats people  _ aiding _ them, just imagine how much worse it'll be for those who don't."

"Pft!" Someone else scoffed, surging forwards to be in front of Zade, "Just don't stick around and give them a reason to bug you."

"Stay neutral? Keep your head down, tail tucked between your legs?" Zade countered, raising his finger to cut the person off when they went to clarify, "Fun fact,  _ doesn't work _ ."

"So what?" It was someone else once more, and she nudged her friend beside her as she continued, "You sayin' we oughta fight them? You're crazy."

"Oh, I know I am." Zade smiled, raising his glass at the woman before enjoying a long sip, then spinning once more to acknowledge everyone who was paying him attention, "But not  _ that  _ crazy. If we roll over belly up and let these bastards do as they please they'll only get stronger and stronger and more daring. More and more people will suffer.

"But if we take them out now, before they get too strong—"

" _ Kalliday _ ." It was the Karkarodon's voice, and it stopped Zade dead in his tracks— prompting the smuggler to turn to where the other was standing and offer him a grin.

"Ah, Rusko. Ever the spoil sport." Zade waved his hand through the air, before downing the rest of his drink like a shot and turning back to the majority of the crowd, "Think about it. Just don't take too long." Thumbing over his shoulder to the exit once more, Zade winked, "Next time that could be you."

There was a bunch of muttering that followed Zade's words, and people parted enough to let the man slip back to where Archex was as he moved. Archex couldn't take his eyes off the patrons in anticipation of more trouble coming— but soon the band started back up again and the roar of the cantina reached its original level. And no one seemed to have snuck off to go tattle.

"You get cut short often?" Archex prompted, conversationally. Raising a brow at Zade when the man flopped pointedly next to him instead of his friend.

"Only when Rusko is here. Think he's in league with the First Order, honestly." Zade paused, looking down to realize his drink was empty which prompted a frown, "Or just really wants to enforce this place as neutral territory. Bah."

Archex couldn't help but to squint towards the mentioned Karkarodon in curiosity. He's heard a bit about Rusko, but not much. One of Oga's goons, according to Vi. Which meant the rest of his companions must have been as well. He committed them to memory, before turning his attention to Hesho.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Archex offered softly, easing his drink away when he noticed Zade try and sneak his hand over to steal it since Archex seemed to be drinking it too slowly. He gave Zade's hand a swat, prompting a wide grin from the man before Zade relented for the moment in favour of leaning his elbows to the table.

  
  


"It was bound to happen eventually," Hesho offered a shrug, before smiling softly towards Archex, "I don't believe we've met before."

"Probably for the best." Archex admitted impulsively, before distracted sipping more at his drink as he glanced away from the Togruta.

"Ignore him. He's trying so hard to come off as dark and mysterious." Zade waved a hand when Archex gave him a dirty look, as if to suggest he's merely being playful, before continuing, "This is Archex. A… friend from work."

"What exactly is it you do these days, Zade?" There was no malice in Hesho's voice as her head cocked slightly to the side, "If your ship really is impounded as they say it is."

"You just witnessed it, actually." Zade offered a smug grin, and he lifted his empty cup halfway to his lips before remembering it was empty and giving it a slight glare.

"... the drinking or the speech?" 

" _ Yes _ ," Zade half-shrugged, before lowering his voice, "It's a dream job. If not for the fact that the pay is so little."

"You could always get a real job like everyone else," Archex insisted, unable to keep from smirking when Zade gave him a look of mock horror. 

"You mean where I've to actually  _ work _ ? No thank you! I'm good doing what I'm  _ good at _ ." Zade then nudged Archex, raising an eyebrow, "You don't finish that drink I'm going to do it for you."

"Hey! Just because I'm actually enjoying my drink doesn't mean you get to take it." Archex protested, moving the drink away once more when Zade made a grab for it. 

"You're probably a lightweight, huh?" Zade teased, huffing lowly as he pulled his hand back to avoid being swatted again, "Definitely at least decently buzzed right now."

"What makes you say that?" Archex fiddled with his glass as he watched Zade watch him.

"Well, for starters you're  _ smiling _ for once." Zade snickered when pointing that factor out had Archex frowning again, and he elbowed Archex playfully before turning his attention back to Hesho.

The Togruta was smiling softly, clearly amused by Zade's shenanigans and not minding being left seemingly forgotten for a moment and Archex couldn't help but wonder just how much time the two of them had spent together over the years. They definitely seemed to have a familiar understanding of each other.

"How's Osodar?" Zade's tone had shifted, soft yet somehow also serious unlike it was mere seconds ago, "He's what. Six now?"

Hesho immediately perked up at the mention of who Archex could only assume was her son, and the Togruta nodded enthusiastically, "He's doing great. I just visited with family a week ago. Doctor says it's best to keep an eye on him, just in case, but that it's likely he's pulled off a full recovery and should finally,  _ hopefully _ , be in the clear."

"Good," Zade offered Hesho a gentle smile, before casting his eyes out into the crowd for a moment, then leaning in, "If you need a ride back home let me know. I might be able to pull a few strings."

"And yet you're still here." Archex suddenly pointed out, almost sounding surprised.

Zade shook his head, flashing Archex a smile before he lounged back lazily where he sat on the booth, "What did ya expect? Me to just take off? Up and ditch Vi after she saved my life? Nah, love. I've to pay her back before I even think of ditching."

Archex hummed curiously, before offering a slow nod. Feeling himself gravitate towards the warmth that was radiating from Zade. The man tensed when Archex ended up leaning against him, then snickered faintly. Loosely wrapping his arm around Archex to help keep him from teetering forward.

"Yep," Zade shook his head, "Light weight. Hey, you probably shouldn't finish off that drink."

"And let you have it?" Archex countered, huffing lowly. The physical contact was almost too familiar, but not entirely unwelcome he'd found. Maybe that was the alcohol speaking. Or at least the alcohol  _ helping.  _ "No, you poacher."

"If you're so concerned with me drinking it then I  _ won't _ , but the last thing any of us need is you going over board." Zade informed softly, reaching out and managing to wriggle the glass out of Archex's hand to slide it smoothly across the table to Hesho, who Zade then looked to almost apologetically, "I think I'm gonna take him back before anything else exciting happens. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Of course," Hesho nodded, not seeming the least bit annoyed over the interruption, instead offering Archex a smile despite the fact the man was frowning once more, "It was nice to have met you, Archex."

"... we don't have to leave. I'm fine." Archex protested, though he was very aware of the fact his brain was much more fuzzy than he'd ever felt comfortable with. Especially out in public.

"An hour ago you wouldn't let me touch your shoulder," Zade countered, "So either you're sauced or you've a crush on me and are trying to hide it under the guise of  _ being  _ sauced. So I'm going to do the responsible thing— I know, I know, shocking huh?— and  _ take you home _ ."

Archex made a sound of protest when Zade pulled away to stand up, but didn't fight the man when he pulled Archex after him to prompt him to his own two feet. It was mere seconds before he found himself buried against Zade once more, finding it hard to stand up on his own. He felt rather than heard Zade laugh, as Zade wrapped an arm around Archex to help stabilize and guide him out of the cantina. Before they'd existed, Zade made sure to reach over and fix the scarf Archex wore to ensure it'd keep his face hidden.

"Next time," Zade spoke up conversationally, "You're only getting one drink."

"That's fair," Archex managed, before heaving the biggest sigh his lung allowed. He found that even with Zade's help, it felt like he was about to plummet face first into the ground now that he was standing up. All Archex wanted was to lay down, maybe curl up and pass right out. 

Only once they'd reached the outskirts of the outpost did Zade slow to a stop, looking over to Archex with an eyebrow quirked in something akin to amusement, "So. You gonna make me guide your wobbly drunk ass home, or will you actually let me carry you?" 

"Can you even pick me up," Archex blurted, before blinking, and adding on with a hint of disbelief, "You've been drinking too."

"I've been drinking, yes," Zade shook his head, shifting his hold on Archex to help the injured man ease up on his bad leg, "But I'm far from drunk. And  _ we're  _ far from base. Fancy a lift?"

"If you drop me," Archex ventured slowly, raising a finger as if to help with the threat, "I'll make sure you regret it."

"So that's a  _ yes _ ," Zade smirked, easily maneuvering Archex to hoist the man up bridal style. Archex's startled yelp drew a laugh from Zade, who didn't miss a beat before taking back off in the direction of the hidden base, "Though you could have tossed in a please. That'd had been nice."

"Maybe next time," Archex quipped. Before, despite his best efforts, he felt his eyes closing. He wasn't entirely trustful of Zade, but he  _ did  _ trust Vi… and she trusted him, didn't she?

~•~

When Zade found his way into the base, he was greeted by the sight of Vi seated on one of the beds carved into the wall of the caverns. He managed to offer her a grin when she looked up and raised an eyebrow— waltzing in as if it was perfectly normal for him to be hauling in a passed out Archex in his arms.

"So that's where he got off to…" Vi mused, in part to herself but also as a way to indicate to Zade that at least a note might have been nice. Then Vi almost seemed to laugh, instead shaking her head as if in disappointment as Zade eased Archex down into the bed he'd claimed for himself, "He's not going to like the fact that you carried him back like that."

Zade offered Vi a mischievous grin as he tugged the blanket over Archex, throwing the woman a wink before fixing his scarf, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Though… the hang over might."

"You boys finally getting along, then?" Vi ventured, and Zade couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him at the question.

"We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been working on this fic for months at this point and I'll admit, after finally finishing it I've yet to bother with a full re-read. It wasn't suppose to be more than 5k... More of these two to come, as I've already written out a few short fics while working on this one. Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
